


Pillow Queen

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16	brenda/sharon – sharon is a pillow queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Queen

Brenda sauntered into Sharon’s office and Sharon looked up with a smile. “Hello, beautiful.” 

Brenda closed and locked the door behind her. Sharon drew her hands onto her lap with an air of skepticism, unsure of what the blonde’s intentions were. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, funny you should ask.” Brenda slowly walked to the other side of Sharon’s desk and lifted herself up to sit on the corner of the desk that was once her own. “I wanted to tell you how much I’m enjoying being with you. I think that despite initial misgivings you and I are more compatible than anyone I’ve ever been with.” 

“I’m enjoying our relationship too.” Sharon smiled - though not entirely relaxed. 

“And I’m looking forward to being with you for the foreseeable future.”

“Good.” Sharon nodded. 

“However,” Brenda began. 

“I had a feeling there was a however or a but.” Sharon nodded again, curtly, somewhat validated in her earlier feelings of trepidation. 

“I have never been in a sexual relationship with someone who won’t go down on me.” 

Sharon blanched. “I don’t know if-if this is the, uh, place for this conversation?”

“I just want to clear the air.” Brenda insisted, “just be honest, do you just not want to?”

“I do!” She answered quickly, desperately hoping Brenda will stop talking about it before her embarrassed expression and Brenda’s continuing loud voice draws the attention of the squad. Sharon leaned closer, lowering her voice a bit. “You’re the first woman I’ve ever been with. I… don’t know how… I don’t want to do it wrong…” 

“Captain, there are very few wrong ways to eat pussy.” 

Sharon blushed deep red and scrambled for the words but Brenda forged on. “And not to put you on the spot but I do have to insist the situation is rectified by the weekend.” 

Sharon nodded weakly. 

Brenda glanced over Sharon’s day planner on the desk. “Dinner and a date on Saturday sound good to you?”

“Y-yes.” Sharon cleared her throat. 

Brenda grinned. “Don’t look so stricken. It’s not hard and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it once you relax.” Brenda leaned in and whispered in Sharon’s ear, “I, myself, can’t get enough of going down on you...” 

Sharon let out a shaking breath as an electric charge of arousal pulsed through her body. “Brenda…” 

“So just ruminate on that for a bit.” Brenda patted Sharon’s knee and kissed her temple before sliding down from the desktop. 

“Brenda?” Sharon whimpered.

Brenda cupped Sharon’s chin and drew her close but only just brushed their lips together. 

“I’ll see you soon.”

"Bye..." Sharon said weakly. 

Brenda clipped out of the office, her former colleagues pretending to be busy now that she'd emerged. Knowing that their current and former bosses were dating and actually _seeing_ a beaming Brenda leaving the office and a flustered Sharon trying to collect herself through the slatted blinds was quite another thing. 

**

Gavin waved his hand in front of Sharon’s face and Sharon sighed, looking over at him. “Sorry.”

“You haven’t heard a word I said.” 

“That’s not true.” Sharon paused, thinking. “You said something filthy about the new mail boy, I think.”

“You know me too well.” 

Sharon laughed. 

Gavin stole one of Sharon’s sweet potato fries and cocked his head. “So what’s got you so distracted? Problems with Rusty?”

“No.” 

“Work?”

 

“No.” 

“Then _what_?”

Sharon snorted indignantly. “You think those are the only things I do with my life?” 

“Well, if you were dating someone you’d’ve told me.” 

Sharon fixed him with a smug but somewhat guilty expression. He slammed his hand down on the table, startling several nearby restaurant patrons, leaving Sharon unfazed. 

“You sneaky _bitch_.” He shook his head. 

“Oh shut up.” She sighed. 

“So there has to be some reason you’ve been keeping this information from me.” He grabbed for another fry and this time she slapped his hand away. 

“It’s Chief Johnson.” Sharon admitted. 

Gavin slapped Sharon’s hand and Sharon withdrew it with a surprised frown. “Ow!”

“You’ve gone to the darkside.” Gavin shook his head. “Dumping the p for the v.” 

“I’m actually sort of having a ‘v’ related problem.”

Gavin’s hands flew to his ears. “I don’t need to hear this. I’ve managed to go almost 50 years without having to think about vaginas and I don’t want to break my streak now.” 

“Hey, don’t knock vaginas. If they didn’t exist you wouldn’t exist.” 

“Would you stop saying vagina?” Gavin hissed. 

“You said it first!” Sharon scowled. Mercifully, the patrons at the trendy L.A. lunch spot were completely disinterested in their conversation. Though she was significantly less worried about perfect strangers hearing her cunnilingus problems than the members of her team. 

“I’ve never gone down on a woman before and Brenda gave me this ultimatum and there’s all this _pressure_ …” 

“You are barking up the wrong homo, honey.” Gavin shook his head ruefully. “If you need any tips on fellatio, you know where to find me.” 

“Trust me, I’m golden in _that_ department.” 

“Scandal!” Gavin laughed. “See? You ruined it, now we can’t talk about sex anymore.” 

“Are you telling me you don’t want to hear personal and intimate details about Brenda Leigh Johnson?” 

A slow grin spread across his face. “Does she dirty talk in that accent?”

“Of course she does, it’s her voice.” Sharon chuckled. “Do you affect an Australian accent when you dirty talk?”

“If the situation calls for it.” 

“What situation - no, nevermind, don’t answer that question please.” Sharon held up her hand.

“When I’m going down under.” He grinned, butchering an Australian accent.

“Oh god.” Sharon groaned. “I can feel every Australian ever collectively _hating_ you right now.” 

He laughed. “So how did you accidentally fall into a relationship with a woman? _Let alone_ the woman who was the bane of your existence for an entire year.” 

“I didn’t hate her. I respected her.”

“Uh-huh.” Gavin smirked. 

“It was Will Pope that I really hated. Bureaucratic asshole.”

Gavin feigned surprise. “Language, petit choue, language!” 

Sharon continued. “ _Anyway_.” She sipped her water. “I was going to take Rusty out to dinner but he got an invitation to a birthday party and he sometimes has trouble with other kids his age so I didn’t want to discourage a social event that he actually _wanted_ to go to.”

“Of course.” Gavin nodded knowingly. 

“Well, I was already there when he’d called. And she was at the restaurant as well and we had dinner and then we split a bottle and a half of wine.” 

“So you got shitfaced, yes.” 

“And… I don’t know, we took a cab to her place and we were on her couch and she leaned in really close and whispered in my ear and then slid her hand up my skirt.” 

“I’m going to need her exact words, darling.” Gavin batted his eyelashes. “And I _know_ you remember because of that blush in your cheeks.”

“She said…” Sharon paused for a moment, biting her lip against a grin. “‘I’m going to fuck you now.’” 

“Okay. That’s hot.” Gavin let out a breath. 

Sharon shifted in her seat. “And she’s _so good at it_.” 

“So where was Agent Fritz Howard during all this? Did they split up or were you a naughty girl?”

“Both?” Sharon laughed. “They split up a while ago.” 

“How did I get so out of the loop?” 

Sharon shook her head. “I didn’t know either. She didn’t even mention it at dinner. I kept thinking he was going to walk in and catch his wife between my legs.” 

“And yet you did it anyway.” He grinned. 

“Yep.” Sharon nodded. 

“How drunk could you have really been?” Gavin narrowed his eyes scrutinizingly. “You can still walk a straight line in stilettos after a whole bottle of Chardonnay. I’ve seen it with my own two eyes.” 

“We were drinking Merlot… much higher alcohol content.” Sharon insisted.

“Sure, sure, jellybean.” He grinned. “You got _seduced_ and you know it. The wine had nothing to do with it. Don’t blame the wine.” 

“She’s very sexy.” 

“I can’t argue with that, honestly.” 

Sharon sighed. “And she’s so amazing at going down on me and I just want to be good at it for her. What if I’m bad at it and she feels like she’s been wasting her considerable talents on me?” 

"Oh, you know who you should talk to if you're looking for advice? Andrea Hobbs."

"Andrea Hobbs?" Sharon repeated with raised eyebrows. "Andrea Hobbs dates women?"

"Oh honey, you have no gaydar whatsoever, do you?" Gavin sighed. 

**

Sharon knocked on the door to Andrea's office. Andrea looked up with a smile, "come on in." 

"Hey," Sharon stepped inside, taking tentative steps.

"What's up? Do you need me to jump in on an investigation?"

"No, no," Sharon bit her lip. "I have sort of a personal question."

"Oh." Andrea sat up straighter. "Of course. Pardon my surprise; I don't think we've ever really _talked_ about personal things."

"I know - and I wouldn't dream of imposing, I just..."

"I don't mind." Andrea smiled. 

"Someone told me... that you date women?" 

"Was it Gavin?"

Sharon chuckled, "yes." 

"Well, it just so happens that I do." Andrea leaned forward. 

"The woman that I'm seeing - ."

"Damn, the good ones are all repressed or taken."

"Or both..." Sharon laughed a little, "in my case." 

"Well, I'll help you anyway." Andrea winked.

"I've only been seeing her for about a month and a half and she's the first woman I've been with and I'm having a, um," Sharon paused to think about phrasing, " a 'reciprocation' problem." 

"You've been with her for a month and a half and you haven't reciprocated?" Andrea's eyebrows went up. 

"I've used my fingers." Sharon corrected quickly, "I just haven't... um... with my... mouth?" 

"You can't say you haven't gone down on her? I think that's part of your problem."

"No, I know." Sharon sighed, sinking into the chair across from Andrea. 

"Just do what you like."

"I don't know exactly what she's doing. It's not like I'm taking notes during oral sex." 

Andrea nodded. "Fair enough."

"I'm not used to feeling anxious about trying new things." Sharon admitted. 

"Are you afraid you won't like the taste?" 

Sharon leaned forward, covering her face with her hands. "No." Sharon answered. Andrea strained to hear the muffled voice. "I've tasted it." 

"Are you embarrassed right now because of me or is this generally how you talk about sex?" 

Sharon sat back up. "No... I just haven't felt this inexperienced since junior prom." 

"Since _junior_ prom? Girl, you've got this." 

"I have experience with _men_ , Andrea." Sharon groaned. 

"I honestly don't go down on my girlfriends that often, I prefer using a strap-on. I could give you advice about that." 

"I mean... I think I get the idea behind strap-ons... I feel like if my ex can do it it can't be that hard." 

Andrea laughed. "Yeah, you'd think so. But you can't actually _feel_ the dildo. The urgency is different. Of course, you could get a double-sided dildo." 

Sharon bit her lip. 

"Do you want me to stop saying dildo?" 

"It's fine." Sharon leaned back again. "I just... the strap-on isn't currently an option. I definitely have to... you know." 

"Just say ‘go down on her.’ Just once in this conversation." Andrea smirked playfully. 

"I'm going to go down on my girlfriend." Sharon said firmly, standing up. 

"Yeah, you are." Andrea grinned. 

"And I'm going to google how to do it because my friend Andrea was no help at all." 

Andrea chuckled. "You'll be fine; don't overthink it." 

**

Sharon stared at her computer. "So it's come to this. Googling sex tips. How the mighty have fallen." 

She smiled at her own joke. She had no false modesty - she was good at sex. She _loved_ sex which was why it was so annoying to be this nervous. 

"Cunn-i-lin-gus." She said out loud as she typed. "Definition... definition... got that covered, thank you, google." 

After she’d scrolled through a few generic sounding articles she was starting to doubt that the internet really held all the answers. She reached for her glass of wine and heard, “hey Sharon, what are you up to?”

She startled, moving quickly to stabilize the Chardonnay before closing the macbook. “Nothing.” She smiled awkwardly. “When did you get home?”

“I just got in…” He watched her as if she had two heads. “Any thoughts on dinner?”

“Why don’t we order a pizza?” 

Rusty’s face lit up and Sharon knew that any question about what she was doing was forgotten as he rushed off to get the menu. They’d have dinner and then when Rusty went off to blast his ear drums and work on his homework she’d take the laptop into the privacy of her bedroom and resume her research. 

**

Brenda slung her purse over her shoulder, preparing to leave the office when the phone rang. Brenda groaned and picked up the phone begrudgingly "Johnson." Brenda answered. 

"Hey, it's Sharon."

Brenda smiled a little. "What's up?" 

"Could you help me get a chair up to my apartment?" 

Brenda looked at her watch and sighed. "I had a really long day; I'm really looking forward to a hot bath..." 

"Please? I got it into the car but I need help moving it."

Brenda's end was silent. 

"There's a bottle of merlot in it for you." 

Brenda groaned. "Okay. You got me. I'll be there in fifteen." 

**

Sharon was leaning against her car when Brenda arrived. Brenda felt her annoyance at having been dragged away from her evening plans fading as she took in the silhouette of the brunette. She remembered exactly why she’d set out to sleep with the woman and why she realized she wanted more than that. 

“Thanks.” Sharon said, pushing herself to a standing position and jingling the keys. “The guy at the store got it into the trunk for me but it’s kind of stuck and I can’t get the right leverage.”

“No problem.” Brenda approached the little silver car. “Let’s see what we can do.”

“Maybe if you pull while I push?” Sharon suggested. 

Brenda gripped two of the legs and waited until Sharon was in position and gave it a good tug. The chair slid from the trunk, Brenda almost stumbled backwards but steadied herself with the chair. 

Sharon closed the trunk and got a hold of the back. “We have to take the service elevator.” 

Brenda gripped the front two legs. It wasn’t a particularly heavy or cumbersome chair and as they crossed the parking lot to the service elevator Brenda was beginning to think Sharon may be a drama queen in addition to being a pillow queen. 

Inside the elevator Sharon pressed eleven and Brenda’s eyes wandered, wishing she were at home in a warm bath with a giant glass of wine. She was startled out of her reverie when the elevator stopped ascending. 

She looked at Sharon with question and met her mischievous gaze. A slight blush crept into her cheeks; she couldn’t believe that she hadn’t caught on to Sharon’s plan earlier. Maybe she was losing her touch. 

Brenda didn’t ponder it for long as Sharon took her by the hand and pulled her close. Brenda loved the feel of Sharon’s body against her own. Sharon brushed her hair away from her face and leaned in close and grazed Brenda’s lips with her tongue. 

Brenda’s eyes fluttered shut, gripping Sharon’s hips and holding her tight. Sharon pushed her thigh between Brenda’s, both women’s skirts riding up as she pressed a bare thigh against Brenda’s hot center. 

Sharon’s breath ghosted Brenda’s ear as she spoke in a low whisper. “I’m going to fuck you now.” 

Brenda groaned. 

Sharon took her by the hands and pulled her away from the elevator wall and guided her to the chair. Brenda sank down into and Sharon got onto her knees. Her hands slid up Brenda’s bare thighs, encouraging her to slide forward. Sharon hooked her fingers in the waistband of Brenda’s underwear, pulling them down and off and pushing them into her purse to avoid losing them. 

Sharon’s fingers traced the swollen lips before pushing in two fingers. Sharon’s fingers twisted in a corkscrew and Brenda squirmed. Sharon placed a kiss on the well-maintained patch of blonde curls before continuing south and placing a kiss on the slick folds of Brenda’s sex. 

Sharon’s tongue lapped at the abundant wetness, mmming against the sensitive skin. Brenda let out a shaky breath as Sharon encircled Brenda’s clit, setting a slow rhythm. 

Brenda lifted her hips but Sharon kept her pace maddeningly slow. “Oh Sharon…” Brenda whined. 

“You taste so good.” Sharon purred and Brenda whimpered. 

“Please, Cap’n, please, please, please…” Brenda murmured breathlessly. 

Sharon pressed the flat of her tongue harder against Brenda’s clit, her fingers pressing harder against the sensitive tissue. 

Brenda let out a breathy moan as Sharon picked up the pace, her free hand massaging Brenda’s hip. Brenda’s muscles were beginning to quiver and spasm and Sharon wrapped her lips around the little bundle of nerves. 

“Oh fuck.” Brenda groaned, her fingers plunging into Sharon’s hair, lifting her hips. 

Sharon sucked gently as she flicked her tongue over Brenda’s clit and Brenda’s hands balled into fists, gritting her teeth to keep from crying out. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…” She ground out. 

Sharon’s fingers pumped as Brenda’s whole body convulsed. “Sharon, Sharon, Sharon…” 

Sharon ran her tongue from Brenda’s opening back up to her clit. Brenda’s head lolled back and her toes curled so hard her calf started to cramp and a second orgasm tore through her. “ _Fuuuck_...” 

Sharon slid her fingers out slowly, pressed a kiss to each thigh and gently tugged back until Brenda loosened her grip on her hair and Sharon carefully extricated herself. 

Sharon sat back on her haunches admiring Brenda’s prone form. After a few long moments, punctuated with little hums of contentment Brenda lifted her head she caught Sharon’s eyes and they smiled at each other. 

Brenda pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Did you buy a chair just to go down on me in an elevator?" She asked, still panting. 

"Yes." Sharon said, somewhat sheepishly. “I did.”

"It doesn't match anything in your apartment."

"It does not." 

Brenda laughed. 

Sharon pulled Brenda's legs forward, scooting her to the edge and setting them on her own shoulders. 

"Go big or go home." 

"Oh _god_ , Sharon." Brenda moaned as Sharon's head disappeared between her legs again.


End file.
